lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
I Do
Opis Wydarzenia aktualne Obóz rozbitków Locke, Sayid, Desmond, Nikki i Paulo wciąż są w dżungli. John postanawia, że pochowają Eko w miejscu jego śmierci – rozbitkowie widzieli już za dużo pogrzebów. Locke wbija w ziemię należący do Eko kij, który po eksplozji bunkra spadł Johnowi na głowę. Nagle przerywa czynność. Na badylu zauważa napis: „Spójrz przed siebie i rozejrzyj się z tego miejsca na północ”. Na wyspie Hydra Pod klatki Kate i Sawyera przychodzi Pickett wraz z kilkoma Innymi. Tym razem do pracy, czyli wykopywania kamieni, chcą zabrać tylko Kate, ale ta protestuje. Sawyer nie ma nic przeciwko pozostaniu w klatce, ale Inni decydują, że zabiorą obu więźniów. Kate i Sawyer oczyszczają właśnie ziemię z kamieni, kiedy na miejsce ich pracy wdziera się Alex, córka Rousseau. Strzela do Innych z procy. Poleca uciekać Kate i Sawyerowi, ale oni nie korzystają z okazji. Alex chce wiedzieć gdzie jest Karl, jej chłopak. Kiedy Innym udaje się ją złapać, dziewczyna krzyczy do Kate, że Inni zabiją Sawyera, tak jak wcześniej Karla. Więźniowie wracają do pracy. Do Kate podchodzi Juliet i mówi jej, iż rzeczywiście Sawyer może zginąć. Kate może go uratować poprzez zachęcenie Jacka do zoperowania Bena. Jack przegląda wyniki badań Bena. Lekarz nie chce go zoperować. Nie wierzy im, że go później wypuszczą. thumb|left|Pierwsze spotkanie [[Jacka i Kate w 3 sezonie.]] Juliet przyprowadza do celi Jacka Kate. Rozmawiają o tym, jak traktują ich Inni, ale kiedy Kate prosi Jacka, by przeprowadził operację, lekarz domyśla się, dlaczego przyprowadzono do niego Kate. Wpada w szał. Kate szlocha, ale Jack jest niewzruszony. Ben obserwuje to wszystko dzięki kamerze umieszczonej w celi. Rozkazuje odprowadzić Kate do klatki. Ta po powrocie mówi o wszystkim Sawyerowi. Wydostaje się ze swojego więzienia górą i niszczy kłódkę przy klatce Sawyera. thumb|right|[[Sawyer rozbiera Kate.]] Ten mówi jej, że nie ma sensu uciekać, bo znajdują się na osobnej wyspie. Kate jest załamana. Przytula się do Sawyera. Kate całuje Sawyera. Na pytanie, czemu to zrobiła, odpowiada, że nie wie. Potem Kate znowu całuje Sawyera, i zaczyna mu rozpinać koszulę. On patrzy na nią, potem ją całuje. Potem ściąga jej bluzkę. Kate przytula się do Sawyera. Kiedy chce go ponownie pocałować, na chwilę się zatrzymuje, i patrzy na niego z uśmiechem. Śpiącego Jacka budzi szum dobiegający z głośnika. Nieznany głos mówi mu, by spróbował otworzyć drzwi prowadzące na korytarz. Jack otwiera je bez problemu. Eksploruje kolejno pomieszczenia. W pierwszym znajdują się ekrany z obrazem z kamer rozmieszczonych na całej wyspie. Drugi pokój okazuje się być magazynem broni. Lekarz zaopatruje się w pistolet i zawraca korytarzem. Przechodząc jeszcze raz koło pokoju z ekranami, zauważa na jednym z nich Sawyera obejmującego półnagą Kate. Wpatruje się w obraz z niedowierzaniem. Do pomieszczenia wchodzi Ben. Jack podstawia mu lufę pistoletu pod gardło, ale odsuwa ją, kiedy Ben wspomina, że będzie to przysłowiowy gwóźdź do jego trumny. Lekarz decyduje się jednak przeprowadzić operację. Następnego dnia Jack, Juliet i nieznany bliżej Inny operują Bena. Pickett jest zły, że życie jego dowódcy jest teraz w rękach jednego z jego wrogów. Wraz z drugim Innym udają się do klatek Kate i Sawyera. Biją się z więźniami chwilę, ale w końcu udaje im się ich obezwładnić. Pickett każe Sawyerowi klęknąć. Chce go zabić. thumb|left|[[Jack bierze sprawę we własne ręce.]] Na sali operacyjnej wszystko przebiega dobrze, do momentu, kiedy Jack umyślnie robi nacięcie na nerce chorego. Benowi wzrasta tętno. Jack uderza nieznanego Innego w twarz. Ten traci przytomność. Jack każe Juliet odsunąć się od stołu operacyjnego, po czym oznajmia, że jeśli nie zaszyje nerki Bena w ciągu godziny, to pacjent umrze. Inni mają teraz robić wszystko, co rozkaże Jack. Lekarz zmusza Toma, jedynego Innego, który obserwował operację przez szybę, by przyniósł krótkofalówkę i połączył się z kimś, kto da drugą krótkofalówkę Kate. thumb|right|[[Danny Pickett|Danny celuje do Sawyera.]] Pickett już chce strzelić do Sawyera, gdy nagle odzywa się jego krótkofalówka. To Tom dzwoni. Kiedy Pickett zapoznaje się z zaistniałą sytuacją, przekazuje krótkofalówkę Kate, Jack mówi jej, że ona i Sawyer mają godzinę, zanim Inni zaczną ich gonić. Umawia się z nią, że gdy już będą bezpieczni, Kate połączy się przez krótkofalówkę z Jackiem. Wtedy opowie mu historię, którą Jack w dniu katastrofy próbował dodać otuchy Kate zszywającej mu rany. Kate nie chce zostawiać Jacka samego w obozie Innych, ale on krzyczy by uciekała. Retrospekcja (Kate) Kate dzierżąca torbę z zakupami wchodzi do hotelowego pokoju. Okazuje się, iż w owej torbie znajduje się welon. Po chwili ktoś zaczyna dobijać się do drzwi. Informuje, że jest z policji i musi przeszukać każde hotelowe pomieszczenie. Kate otwiera drzwi i wychodzi szydło z worka, że to znajomy policjant – jej narzeczony, Kevin. Postanawiają się nieco zabawić, chociaż podobno oglądanie panny młodej przed ślubem przynosi pecha. Na szczęście do tej zabawy nie jest potrzebna biała suknia. Później leża sobie w łóżku i rozmawiają. Kevin zapewnia naszą bohaterkę o tym, iż darzy ją gorącym uczuciem. Zwraca się do niej per „Monica”. Znana uciekinierka i oszustka znów namieszała! thumb|left|[[Kate dzwoni do szeryfa.]] Kate szykuje się do ceremonii ślubnej. Przegląda się w lustrze, gdy przychodzi do niej przyszła teściowa, Suzanne. Kobieta ofiarowuje „Monice” naszyjnik, który należał do jej matki. Para młoda mówi sobie sakramentalne „tak”. Ślubu udziela im zaprzyjaźniony z rodziną Kevina ksiądz. Zgromadzeni goście wzruszają się, gra stosowna muzyka, wszystko jest piękne i urocze. Kate robi zakupy w supermarkecie. Zaopatrzywszy się w żywność, dzwoni z budki do szeryfa Edwarda (późniejszego pasażera lotu 815, który eskortował Kate do Stanów). Oświadcza mu, że nie chce już dłużej uciekać i chciałaby żyć spokojnie ze swym ukochanym. Edward godzi się na to, ażeby już Kate nie ścigać, pod warunkiem, że ta będzie siedziała cicho i rzeczywiście się ustatkuje. thumb|right|[[Kate wyjawia prawdę, że nie nazywa się "Monica".]] Tymczasem Kevin proponuje żonie podróż poślubną na Korsykę. Pojawia się problem m.in. z paszportem. Poza tym Kate jednakowoż nie chce się ustatkować. O mało co nie zaszła w ciążę – robi sobie test i jest przerażona myślą, że mogłaby mieć dziecko. Postanawia wyznać Kevinowi prawdę, akurat w momencie, gdy ten siedzi nad rejestrem osób ściganych. Wcześniej dosypała mu środków nasennych do napoju. Po usłyszeniu od „Moniki” mrocznej prawdy, Kevin zwala się nieprzytomny na ziemię, a Kate z płaczem wciska mu w dłoń łańcuszek otrzymany od Suzanne. Ciekawostki * Pickett wspomina, że Jack Shephard nie był na liście Jacob'a co jest nieprawdą - Jack był na tej liście. Cytaty Kate: I can't leave without you! (Nie ucieknę bez ciebie!) (...) Jack: Kate, damn it, RUN!!! (Kate, UCIEKAJ!!!) Jack: Myślicie, że wam wierzę? Że wam ufam?Że przeprowadzę tę operację w nadziei, że mnie wypuścicie?! Juliet: Jack...Przestań Ben: Jack, twoja decyzja bardzo mnie rozczarowała. Jack: No cóż... Przynajmniej twoje rozczarowanie nie potrwa zbyt długo. Napis na kiju Eko: "Spójrz przed siebie i rozejrzyj się z tego miejsca na północ John." Linki Kategoria:Epizody Kategoria:Sezon 3 da:I Do de:3.06 Ja, ich will en:I Do es:I Do fr:3x06 it:Lo voglio nl:I Do pt:I Do ru:Согласна